


The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Mainframe Room

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [41]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Coffee Lactation, Other, Sexbots, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster has to beat Jupis Tooki's high score.
Relationships: Jaster Rogue/"sexbot"
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Master Hacker: Starship Factory: Mainframe Room

Well, Lilika seemed more content after defeating a few enemies, Jaster noticed. And Steve had forgotten his most uncomfortable questions in favor of wondering about whether Dr. Pocacchio and Jupis Tooki had a work relationship. After the thorough round of sex and the amount of machines he’d had to hack through—metal resisted the Desert Seeker more than flesh or bark or thick hide—Jaster wanted to get back to his bunk and sleep. It had been a long day. He could ignore Zegram.

Jupis’s annoying laughter echoed down the corridors, daring them to get closer.

“Ugh, where is the little lizard hiding?” asked Lilika. She sounded more disgusted with Jupis than she was with Jaster’s recent sexual exploits. “Coward! I will bring him down.”

“We are supposed to capture the hacker alive,” said Steve.

Lilika ground her teeth loud enough for Jaster to hear.

“I wonder where this is,” he muttered, looking up and down the corridor at a junction. The place all looked the same, and Jaster was beginning to wonder if they were running in circles.

“Sensors indicate the mainframe room is that direction,” said Steve, pointing.

They went that way. Jaster didn’t have high expectations, but they were in a stretch of corridors now that contained robot bodies in various states of construct, leaning up against the walls, lying stretched across the floor. They had to be getting closer.

“Are these all destroyed robots?” asked Lilika, stepping over an arm.

“I believe these are all awaiting assembly,” said Steve.

Jaster saw his own face reflected in the motionless head plating of a robot hanging from the wall. His eyes blinked where the red glow of activated machinery should be. He didn’t have a good feeling about this.

Jupis cackled over the intercom again, laughing at them, the irritating sound bouncing off the smooth metal walls.

“I have heard rumors,” said Lilika. “In some Longardian and Draxil battle areas, bodies are placed afterward to intimidate. Arms and torsos and whole corpses, to make stations or cities feel inhabitable. Pointless wars, brutal people.”

“So these are displayed bodies,” said Jaster, not wanting to think about soldiers. “I think you’re right.”

Lilika crossed her arms and glanced at him. While he suspected she didn’t forgive him for having sex with those two engineers, she seemed to nevertheless find him adequate at grinding through opponents and handling fucky situations. Jaster felt similar toward her—Lilika was a competent warrior with sound logic. He trusted her fighting alongside him.

“That pathetic lizard can’t intimidate us with this metal crap,” she said.

Jaster nodded once.

“Access to the mainframe room should be just ahead,” said Steve, then, as they pressed forward, “Do you think these robots will ever be put together and given an energy source, Mr. Rogue?”

“Once we find Jupis, I’m sure everything will go back to normal,” said Jaster.

Steve seemed to be satisfied with this answer. He was quiet as they fought their way to a door halfway down the corridor, which Lilika opened with a swipe of the keycard. Inside turned out to be an antechamber of some kind, walls hung with even more disturbing robots. These had oiled and gleaming plating, and conical protrusions mimicking breasts. Bizarre inserts were set in them, reminding Jaster of sex sleeves you could fuck if you wanted to feel something other than your hand on your dick.

“Ugh, it _smells_ in here,” said Lilika.

It did, like old burnt coffee and sour sweat, and Jaster also detected a whiff of semen he hoped went unnoticed by either Lilika’s nose or Steve’s sensors. They were all very careful not to brush against any of the robots here as they crossed to the next door.

“You think you’re so clever!” Jupis’s voice echoed painfully in this small chamber. “But you can’t beat me!”

Lilika swiped the keycard at the next reader, muttering under her breath. The device made a strange noise and the door didn’t open. She tried again.

“This is supposed to work,” she said.

“Not anymore!” Jupis sounded so pleased with himself. “I’ve deactivated it for mainframe access—you have to play by my rules now!”

“Weren’t we already?” asked Jaster. “You reprogrammed all the robots.”

“With the exception of myself,” said Steve, then, when Lilika and Jaster turned to look at him, “I am still feeling remarkably un-hacked.”

“A keycard is too easy,” said Jupis, terrible voice reverberating off the metal walls. “You’ve had too much access, too much! I say where you will go here. If you want into the mainframe room, you’ll have to do more than swipe a keycard!”

Lilika let out a long growl of frustration.

“No more tasks! Let us in to defeat you. Now.”

“Make me!” Jupis’s words bounced around the tiny room, making them wince.

“Perhaps we can go back and find more engineers,” said Steve. Now he looked like he wanted to rub his chin, but stopped short. “Certainly they’ll have tools to cut through this door, or a wall. They can construct starships, after all. You two are very skilled at getting them to cooperate.”

“Don’t even try it—the walls are all rigged to explode! Hahahah!”

Lilika threw up her hands.

“By all the spirits, if this lizard would just drop dead right now…”

This was getting them nowhere. Jaster figured in the end they’d simply have to pass Jupis’s new rules, however ridiculous they were. Certainly standing around in this poorly-ventilated room wasn’t helping anybody’s mood.

“What is it we have to do?” he asked.

“To open the door?” asked Jupis, sounding pleased Jaster had asked. “Oh, nothing much—just fuck your way inside!”

Lilika glared at Jaster and crossed her arms.

“No.”

“Oh, I don’t mean you have to fuck each other—where’s the fun in that? You may have noticed my many sexbots by now.”

“Unfortunately,” said Lilika.

“And _I_ noticed how you made your way through my factory. You think you’re so good at sex!”

“Wait,” said Jaster, “You—”

“This place has security cameras,” said Steve. “They are hackable too. Or accessible through the mainframe.”

“You little pervert,” said Lilika. “You watched us!” She raised a fist, swung it in the air. “I don’t care that they want you alive. I’m going to skin you, lizard!”

“I’d like to see you try! I reprogrammed the door and linked access to the sexbots. It will only open if one of _you_ can beat _my_ high score! Hah! Good luck with that!”

“High score?” asked Steve.

“I can see you’re an old Pocacchio model,” said Jupis. “Which is not your fault. You’re probably not even capable of using one of my marvelous sexbots. They’re all in development and going to be the next big thing hitting the market. They have the ability to score you on how good you are. No one has ever beaten _my_ high score!”

“I suppose I am not the robot for the job,” said Steve.

Jaster glanced at Lilika.

“No,” she said.

“But they’re all women models,” said Jaster, gesturing toward them.

As one, they began to whir, booting up. Nothing glowed where their eyes should be. None of them looked remotely like a woman bot. Some of them had multiple fuckable inserts in the groin area, some had one where a mouth should be. Several appeared to have rubbery nipples like on a bottle for an infant and Jaster very much did not want to know what would fill your mouth if you sucked on them.

“No.”

“But I _just_ —” began Jaster, trying to calculate if it had been enough time since he’d come with Milva and Peggie.

“Surely the Desert Claw is capable of such a performance,” said Steve.

“We’re waiting outside,” said Lilika.

The keycard worked to get her and Steve back into the corridor. Jaster stared at them as they left, very much not keen on sticking his dick where Jupis Tooki had left an offering.

The lights dimmed.

“Well?” asked Jupis. “I’m waiting! Aren’t you going to impress me? Open the door, if you can!”

Jaster gritted his teeth. So he’d have to fuck one of these sexbots while Jupis watched, and he had to do it well. Jaster had stuck his cock in a lot of people and even things before, but never something that looked like one of these. He didn’t know if it was better or worse to hope they made no noise.

He massaged himself through his clothes, thinking about Peggie and Milva. His cock responded—it had been long enough for that, but Jaster could tell it would still be difficult to get off. He’d really come hard in Milva, and that was barely an hour ago. Well, maybe the extended endurance would help, especially if time counted.

Music started playing, something vigorous and upbeat and not what Jaster would have selected. His skin crawled. He had to pick one of these bots and every one of them was horrible.

“Lube?” he asked, glancing around.

“What?” asked Jupis. “Stop stalling and whip it out! And no cheating using anything from storage.”

Jaster sighed. Spit it was. He couldn’t decide on a robot, so he simply stepped up to the one directly in front of him. It whirred again, inched up so its crotch-inserts were level with Jaster’s groin. The metal breasts were huge and bobbed like they were fastened on springs. Jaster dropped his pants and took hold of himself to finish getting hard.

He was going to have to fuck this robot like a person, and he did not like it. When he reached out with his free hand to stroke the back of two fingers down the bot’s face, the metal was warm to the touch. Something inside it clicked.

“Fuck me,” said an overly sensual voice. “Please.”

Jaster leaned in, set his forehead against a warm metal forehead. He wanted to kiss the robot’s lips, but there was another fuckable insert in place of a mouth, and it didn’t appear to be one in the shape of a mouth.

Another click.

“I have so many holes,” said the sexbot. “So many holes…”

And no clit, Jaster noticed. Or cock, or anything. He didn’t know how he was supposed to even score points with a robot like this. The music switched over to a new track, jarring and out of place. The room was very hot and he was sweating now even though he hadn’t started thrusting yet.

He went in for the kiss anyway, doing his best to treat it like a mouth anyway. He even used his tongue, regretting it immediately when it brushed over crusty old semen. His stomach lurched and he pulled back. Jupis must not be good at keeping up on maintenance and cleaning.

Another click of the robot.

“Please, more.”

Jaster pulled back, spat on his palm, rubbed it over his cock. This sexbot had two places for insertion, one right above the other, probably to mimic pussy and asshole, although they were practically in the middle of the bot’s abdomen rather than anywhere natural.

“Fill me,” said the bot as he pushed up against the one that stood in for a pussy.

Jaster leaned forward to kiss the robot again as he entered. Despite his mouth over the robot’s mouth, the bot kept talking.

“Seed,” the bot moaned. “I need your seed…Fill me with all your seed…”

Jaster pulled back, pushed in again. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t fucking a robot with how awful it was. Jupis was not about to make any profit off of selling these. The robot clicked, moaned for his seed again. Jaster raised his hands to warm metal breasts and cupped them, flicked his thumbs across the rubbery nipples, something wet dribbling from them. He pushed his dick in again.

“Drink from me.”

Jaster felt sick again—which was not helping his cock in the least—but he figured the most points followed obeying the robot. He dipped his head to an oversized breast and took the nipple in his mouth. This was the source of the old coffee smell; he tried not to gag on the lukewarm liquid. He pulled out, thrust in again.

Another click. And then a series of loud musical bars crashing over one another, bright lights everywhere. Jaster pulled away from the sexbot, an announcer voice overhead booming down on him.

“New high score! Four strokes!”

The door to the mainframe room slid open with a whoosh. Over the cacophony, Jupis sputtered.

“No fair! Those were scored higher because you actually _kissed_ her, you sick freak!”

Jaster was caught dazed in the lights and noise and Jupis’s anger. He blinked hard.

“Nobody beats my high score!”

The door to the mainframe room slid shut again. The victory music cut off abruptly. Jaster was losing patience.

“New rules! To open the door you have to finish in her too!” Jupis cackled. “Let’s see you do that! You spent a lot of seed up that engineer.” His voice switched to mumble. “Although you let it all go to waste in some cheap condom.”

“Jupis, this is ridiculous,” said Jaster.

“Let’s just _see_ how the Desert Claw uses a sexbot.”

“Could you at least turn off the voice?”

“Seed,” moaned the sexbot. “I must have it. Please…”

Jaster winced.

“Hah! You spill your seed in the sexbot without any special accommodations. Or are you forfeiting?”

Jaster clenched his jaw, turned back to the bot, took his cock in his hand. A few strokes and he was back up to full hardness.

“Don’t forget to take off your shirt!”

Jaster flipped off the door, but he stripped. He didn’t want to give Jupis any other petty reason to refuse him again.

“I wanna see you really go at it! Balls deep!”

Jaster stepped up to the warm metal again, groped a breast. This was going to be harder now that he’d stopped. For a moment there he’d thought he’d actually be able to finish, but having put his dick in the sexbot once, he very much didn’t care to again.

“More,” said the robot voice. “Pound a hole in me. Pulverize my cun—”

“Seriously?” Jaster glared at the door, knowing Jupis was back there somewhere.

The hacker laughed, his voice bouncing off the walls. The awful music started playing again.

“I’ll just _die_ without your seed…”

Jaster knew he needed to just get this over with. He added more spit to his cock, lined up, entered. Heard the clicking of the sexbot, the moan for him to shoot a hole through the bot with the force of his seed. He did not need to know this much about Jupis’s filthy brain. He did not want to be acting out this hacker’s fantasies. He closed his eyes, pressed his mouth on the robot’s mouth—no tongue—and twisted the rubbery nipples until coffee was streaming down both the gleaming metal and his chest. And he kept thrusting, trying to focus on the feel of it. Whatever material Jupis had used for the fuckable sheath, it at least felt good, sensation-wise.

“Please.” Click. “Please.” Click. “Seed.” Click. “Please…”

“Turn a little more to the left. Your angle is drifting!”

Jaster paused at Jupis’s voice, pulled back.

“Don’t stop,” moaned the sexbot.

“Yes, don’t stop! That pose is a good one,” said Jupis.

“Are you recording this?” asked Jaster.

“Recording! You make me sound like an amateur.”

Jaster rubbed his forehead. Damn. This probably should have occurred to him sooner.

“It’s how I take notes! Look, if I want to make these appeal to wider demographics…”

Jaster turned back to the begging sexbot. If Jupis already had images of him pounding the robot, there was nothing he could do now anyway—he’d have to get into the mainframe room. He needed this entire encounter to be over. He went back to fucking the bot, doing his best to block out the vocalizations.

“Seed.” Click. “Empty both balls.” Click. “Oh please.”

He was making his dick sore and he wasn’t even building to anything. Frustrated, Jaster pounded harder, then clutched to the robot and took the nipple in his mouth again. The coffee tasted awful. His mind tried to wander away from the task, flee off into the stars.

And that was where he found his ability to keep going. In Jaster’s mind he drifted through the galaxy, and he could feel every star. They were all linked to him, the galaxy was a great entity that pulsed messages to him. He’d fantasized like this when he was younger and getting off in his bedroom, but over the years he’d forgotten how much he’d enjoyed the imaginary sensations. The galaxy, rippling with nebulas like a caress. Each pulse of a star his own heartbeat. Twinkling, twinkling, barely breathing, no air.

The sexbot fell away, the sensually spoken creepy phrases, the jarring music, even the smell of coffee. The sensation of fucking remained and it was what Jaster focused on, mind in space, body twinkling hot and hard and bright like a star burning itself out for sheer need to exist. He didn’t know what his hands, his mouth, his body were doing, he was separate from them and yet linked to the feel of his building orgasm. He wanted to explode across the heavens, he wanted to belong to the galaxy, to be outside his body and himself with all the joy that would bring.

And when he reached his breaking point and let the orgasm shoot out, he imagined spilling like diamonds, like pearls, across a night sky, only adding to the awe-inspiring glow.

He shuddered against the warm, hard sexbot, the victory music pulling him back to himself. He didn’t like coming back from an orgasm like that to find himself here, skin stuck to a metal robot with stale coffee.

“Wowee, your right ball actually twitched!”

“Yes,” the sexbot moaned. “Your potent seed is mine!”

Jaster pulled out, stumbled to the floor, and retched.

“None of that now!” scolded Jupis as Jaster dry-heaved. “Cleaner Bob just finished up in there.”

All that came up was a little spittle. Jaster wiped his mouth the with back of his hand. Something flickered inside him, the tendrils of some kind of realization. Himself as a part of the galaxy, connected to everything, felt right in a way he didn’t think it had when he was younger. It meant something. Jaster didn’t know what, but he knew it was something big. Was he even who he thought he was?

He shook his head, sat up. No, Jupis and what he’d had Jaster do was screwing with his head. And just because he’d brought back an old sexual fantasy only to find it was better than ever didn’t mean he was anybody other than some Rosan orphan who’d been lucky enough.

But the experience had brought something out in him, an emotion, a feel of power he hadn’t had before. He pulled on his shirt and pulled up his pants, and he spoke with authority he didn’t know he had in him in the direction of the still-shut door.

“No more challenges. Open the door.”

“Fine, fine,” said Jupis. “Not like you can defeat me anyway!”

The door to the mainframe room slid open. Jaster turned back to the door to the corridor and opened it.

“Ugh,” said Lilika, not looking at him as she entered. “You smell like rotting coffee grounds.”

“Was the sexbot not good?” asked Steve. “You were occupied for thirty-seven minutes.”

“Potent seed,” moaned the sexbot.

“The important thing is the door is open.” Jaster pulled the Desert Seeker. “Let’s get this sorted and get our damned visa.”

“Potent seed?” asked Steve.

Lilika drew her bow. She knew there’d be a battle, too. Jupis didn’t look like much of a fighter, but for him to open the door like this, Jaster figured he probably had a swarm of drones or a mech suit or something left to pull out of his sleeve. And at this point, Jaster didn’t care what it was. It wasn’t stopping him.


End file.
